List of unnamed civilians in Executive Decision
Any pedestrian, airline crew members or non-government workers seen in 1996's Executive Decision. Unnamed Italy residents Yugoslavian girl in Chechen hideout This girl was seen reluctantly making out with a Chechen mobster when the latter was shot by Austin Travis when Travis and his Special Forces team raided the place. She was played by Blair Valk. Hostage tortured by Chechens This injured was seen strapped to a chair via rope after having been killed by other Chechen mobsters. It's presumed that this was either the contact that the SEAL team was supposed to meet up with or who had tracked here to this very location. He was played by Paul Collins. ''The character's name is credited as "Nelson" yet Collins refers to him as "Nathan" while asking him if he's alright. For this project, this character will simply be listed here as an unnamed contact. Unnamed London residents London Maitre D' This hotel waitor was seen assisting various patrons at an exotic restaurant prior to the bombing that took place. He was played by voice actor Nick Jameson. London hostess Another member of the exotic hotel in London made due by welcoming guests to their assigned seats prior to the bombing that took place. She was played by Jayne Walter. London party girl This woman was present at the exotic London hotel prior to the place being bombed. She was played by Michelle Boudreau. Arab wedding guest This man was played by Jaime Irizarry. Unnamed Flight 343 occupants Captain This man was played by Ray Baker. First officer This man was also responsible for trying to protect the plane's passengers from terrorists by reluctantly abiding by their commands and once he noticed that the plane had been breached by another unknown aircraft (later revealed to be David Grant, Austin Travis and their rescue party attempting to storm on), he made up excuses to the various terrorists as to why they were seeing lights flashing. He was played by Michael Milhoan. Flight attendant This woman was played by Julie Wright. Flight attendant #2 This woman was played by Sunni Boswell. Flight attendant #3 This woman was played by Monica Huntington. Little girl This child was played by Yvonne Zima. Diabetic woman This elderly woman was played by Marianne Muellerleile. Diamond smuggler This man was threatened by David Grant who mistook this man as being one of the various terrorists on-board the plane. The man was played by one-time actor Robert Londberg. Male flight passenger This man was played by Greg Bronson. Miscellaneous Flight Instructor This instructor briefly coached David Grant at the beginning of the film. He was played by John Rixey Moore. Translator This man was played by Damon Lee. CNN Reporter This reporter discussed the happenings of the hijacking of Flight 343. She was played by Maggie Egan. Firefighters These men were played by David Birznieks and Paul Bollen. Jaffa's daughter This young woman was played by Anna Carolina Alvim. Beckings Institute Aide This man was played by Brad Blaisdell. Category:List Category:Executive Decision characters Category:Characters